totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wulkaniczna afera
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''ODCINEK 3 Chris stoi na plaży w kąpielówkach i z drink'iem w ręku. Chris: Witam ponownie w.... PRZYGODZIE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! Ostatnio zawodnicy zostali podzieleni na 3 drużyny: Tubylców, Rozbitków i Owadożerców. Ta ostatnia wygrała zadanie, które polegało na zbudowaniu sobie czegoś do spania, natomiast Rozbitkowie pożegnali Sonyę, która tym samym zajęła ostatnie, piętnaste miejsce! Frajerka! Dostał kokosem w głowę. Chris: Hej! Kto to zrobił! Ktoś głośno się zaśmiał. Okazało się, że była to Kimmy. Chris: Grrr! Oglądajcie dzisiejszy odcinek... Przygody.. TotalNEJ... PORAŻKI! Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Ranek, godzina 7.00 U drużyny Owadożerców 150px W drużynie Owadożerców panowała wspaniała atmosfera. Ale niestety, nie mieli nic do jedzenia. '''Lucy: A no właśnie... Nie widziałam tu stołówki... Misty: Bo to bezludna wyspa? Nie ma nic za darmo! Todd: No to idź i poszukaj nam czegoś do jedzenia, cukiereczku! :* Misty: Grrr! Misty: '' Nigdy nie widziałam tak upierdliwego człowieka! I jeszcze mnie podrywa! Nie, żeby mi się to nie podobało czy coś... Ale on nie jest w moim typie! 'JoJo: '''JoJo może coś wypożyczyć! ''Wskoczyła na palmę i zaczęła zrzucać z niego wszystkie kokosy. Oczywiście, wszystkie rzucała w drużynę, a zwłaszcza w Misty. '''Misty: Co robisz?! JoJo: Będzie jedzonko! Hihi! ^^ Nagle i niespodziewanie pojawił się Chef. Chef: Ehh... Zrzucił na ziemię worek. Chef: Proszę, to za wasze wczorajsze zwycięstwo. Ukłonił się i zniknął. JoJo: O tak! Bomba! Zaczęła delikatnie rozrywać worek. Misty: 'Och, daj mi to! ''Zabrała jej worek i po chwili rozwiązała go. W środku było pełno pyszności. '''Misty: No, no... Chyba jednak polubię to miejsce.. Po chwili wszyscy siedzieli przy ognisku (Ranki zwykle są zimne ^^) i napychali się pysznym jedzonkiem. U drużyny Tubylców 150px Wykończeni wczorajszym zadanie, nadal smacznie jeszcze spali. Po chwili jednak zbudził się Ricardo, wstał i ewidentnie czegoś szukał. Widząc to, Darryl już miał o coś zapytać, ale się powstrzymał. Teraz udawał, że śpi. Ricardo: Niemożliwe! Grr! Pobiegł gdzieś. Darryl: '' Hmm... Bardzo ciekawe. Darryl wstał i szybko obudził dziewczyny. '''Pearl: Odczep się i nie dotykaj mnie swoimi brudnymi łapskami! Alfie: (ziew) O co chodzi? Kimmy: Może chcesz, żebym coś zdemolowała? ^^ Darryl: Nie teraz! Chodzi o Ricardo! Kimmy: Już coś zdemolował? A to drań, mógł na mnie zaczekać! Darryl: Ehh, nie ważne! Pearl: Dobra, mów już.. Ale, żeby to było czegoś warte. Darryl: Po co skoro i tak was nie interesuję? Zrobił smutną minkę. Alfie: Ooooch! Pearl: Mów, bo pękam z ciekawości... (ziew) Darryl: No skoro cię jednak obchodzę.. Pearl: (język) Darryl: Moje kochane, Ricardo ma coś na sumieniu! Świerszcz. Alfie: I....? Darryl: No co! Ewidentnie czegoś szukał, a potem niespodziewanie gdzieś pobiegł! Pearl: Taaa, fajny sen miałeś, nie? Darryl: To nie był sen! Kimmy: A może jednak coś ci zdemolować? ^^ Facepalm. Darryl: Nie wierzycie to nie! Ale żebyście potem nie przybiegały do mnie z płaczem! Poszedł gdzieś. Darryl: '' No... Ricardo dzisiaj pójdzie w odstawkę! Ale ja jestem zabójczo inteligentny! Hiih. ^^ '''Pearl: '' Coś w tym jednak może być... '''Kimmy: '' Mogę coś zdemolować? ^^ U drużyny Rozbitków 150px ''Tymczasem drużyna Rozbitków smacznie spała w swojej małej willi. Każdy śnił jedno... Ogromnego Chris'a, który gonił i przy okazji zabijał różne, przypadkowe osoby. Po chwili cała czwórka, obudziła się. Johan: Miałem... Junior: ...Very... David: ...Dzi-dziwny... Austin: ...SEN! Junior: Oh god.. Ziomki, śnił się wam ten mr prowadzący? Austin: Nie, śniły się nam bociany! Oczywiście, że ten prowadzący! David: Co mają do tego bociany? Johan: To bardzo mądre zwierzęta! Chyba... Po chwili cały dom zaczął się rozpadać. Na początku zaczął sypać się sufit, a po chwili i ściany. '' '''David:' (pisnął) Junior: Ee, ziomy! Uciekamy! Cała czwórka zaczęła z krzykiem wybiegać z domu. W porę, bo po chwili z domu pozostały tylko jego szczątki. David: Ja.. ja.. ja... Austin: To nie było miłe! Nagle pojawił się Chris oraz jego asystentka, Kunegunda. Kunegunda: Ojej, pokraczki straciły domeczek! ^^ Extra, Chrisiak! Good job, miszczu! Junior: I co my teraz mamy zrobić? Chris: Nie wiem, musicie sami coś sobie zbudować. Austin: Ale tak gdzie powinno stać coś naszego jest to co zostało z naszego domu! Chris: Po pierwsze, to nie był wasz dom, a po... Kunegunda: A po drugie, to o jakich gruzach mówicie? :D Rozbitkowie spojrzeli na miejsce, w którym stał dom. Teraz nie było tam niczego. Austin: No wow... Szybko się z tym uwinęliście. Chris: A teraz zapraszam na kolejne wyzwanie! Junior: Ale przecież musimy coś zbudować! Gdzieś spać! Chris: Cóż.. zrobicie to później. A teraz wyzwanie, idziemy! David: A reszta zawodnikó-ów? Chris: Oni na pewno już tam są! Chodźcie! Kuengunda i Chris powędrowali w stronę.. A, dowiecie się. :) Austin: Świetnie... Junior: Ziomy, musimy coś thinking got! Kunegunda: Szybciej, łamagi! Nie ma czasu na pogaduszki! I Rozbitkowie po chwili dołączyli do prowadzącego i asystentki. Droga prowadząca do wulkanu Po chwili Rozbitkowie oraz prowadzący z asystentką byli już na miejscu. Jednak, nie była tam nikogo. Chris: Emm.. Gdzie oni są!? Kunegunda: Chyba zapomniałeś przypomnieć im o zadaniu, skarbie! Chris: Ja?! To było twoje zadanie! Kunegunda: Po pierwsze, to nie chciało mi się, a po drugie, to nie ja tu jestem uczestnikiem! Chris: Grr! Austin: Nie chcę nic mówić, ale chyba właśnie ktoś idzie. I rzeczywiście, po chwili zza krzaków wyłoniła się drużyna Owadożerców z pełnymi brzuchami. Todd: Ohhoo, ale się najadłem. Misty: Smacznego, grubasie! Todd: Nie bądź zła. Mówiłaś, że nie lubisz tortowego. ^^ Misty: To nie znaczy, że musiałeś go całego zjeść! Todd: Upps.. JoJo: JoJo i tak woli sałatę! Hihi! Lucy: E, JoJo? Tam nie było żadnej sałaty... JoJo: Nie było? ^^ Wyciągnęła sobie ze stanika glony i zaczęła je konsumować. JoJo: Hih, pożywne i zdrowe! Misty: Fuuu, koleżanko! JoJo: Jesteśmy psiapiółami? Extra! Misty: Z kim ja się zadaję.. Austin: No rzeczywiście, z kim. Chris: No dobrze.. Gdzie są Tubylcy? Denis: Widzieliśmy ich po drodze.. Chyba czegoś szukali. Kunegunda: Może szukali właśnie nas?! Mogliście chwilę pomyśleć, palanty! To przecież nie boli! Po chwili i drużyna Tubylców dotarła na miejsce. Junior: Ziomalko, nie rób sceny, liczą się twoje zaj*bi*te cyc... piersi! Kunegunda podeszła do niego I z całej siły uderzyła go w twarz. Junior: Oo! Jakie beautiful stars! Zemdlał. Chris: No cóż... Klasnął w dłonie. Po chwili pojawił się Chef w stroju pielęgniarki i na noszach zabrał gdzieś Junior'a. Austin: Świeetnie. Znowu przegramy. JoJo: Jej, czyli my wygramy! Klasnęła w dłonie. Chris: '''Ehh... '''Kunegunda: Ojej, przepraszam, Rozbitkowie. ;< Język. Chris: No, pech was nie omija. Ale cóż.. Peszek. :D Darryl: Dobra, mów już to zadanie. Ricardo: Właśnie, śpieszy mi się trochę. Pearl: Gdzie? (Podejrzliwie na niego spojrzała) Darryl: Pewnie do domciu, co nie? Ricardo: '''Jasne, ty też niedługo wrócisz do mamy. '''Darryl: Nie mam matki. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Ricardo, a ten zmieszany westchnął i poklepał Darryl'a po ramieniu. Ricardo: Przykro mi, mój mały. Darryl: Wcale nie jestem mały! Grr! Chris: SPOKÓJ! Wasze zadanie nie jest proste, dlatego radzę się wam skupić. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Chris'a i z poważną miną zaczęli go słuchać. Chris: Noo... Misty: Więc? Chris: Daj mi się skupić! Kunegunda: Właśnie, on się stresuje! Chris: Grrr! Austin: Szybciej... Chris: No więc.. Zadanie składa się z trzech części. Pierwsze polega na dotarciu tą oto dróżką prosto do wulkanu. Alfie: To nie jest aby niezbezpieczne? Chris: Jest, co z tego? Kunegunda: NIE PRZERYWAJ MU! Chris: 'Dzięki.. Kiedy będziecie już na miejscu, jedna osoba z drużyny zostanie ściągnięta na linie prosto w głąb wulkanu. Tam znajdzie skrzynię, którą razem z drużyną przekaże mi. Oczywiście otwarcie skrzyni grozi ELIMINACJĄ! ''Uczestnicy wzdrygnęli się. '''Chris: Drużyna, która pierwsza dostarczy skrzynię wygra, a drużyna, 2 i 3 stoczą bój o drugie miejsce. Jakieś pytania? Austin: TAK! Chris: Słucham? Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na Chris'a. Austin: Wow.. No dobra, moje pytanie brzmi, czy może dostaniemy jakieś ułatwnienie? Jest nas mniej i... Chris rzucił mu mapę. Chris: Prosz.. A teraz idźcie już! Wszyscy pobiegli. Kunegunda: A teraz może.. No wiesz co? Chris: Niee, muszę iść! Pa! Pobiegł gdzieś. Kunegunda: I tak będziesz mój, kocie! :* U Owadożerców 150px Na prowadzenie wysunęła się właśnie drużyna Owadożerców. Misty oczywiście poganiała całą drużynę, ale wcale nie musiała tego robić, bo wszyscy bardzo się starali. Misty: Ruchy! Ruchy! Owadożercy muszą dzisiaj wygrać! Todd: Co ci tak na tym zależy, cukiereczku? :* Misty: '''A może chcesz wylecieć, co skarbeczku? Fuu, co ja mówię! '''Todd: Mówisz to co myślisz, słonko! :* Misty: Grrr! Lucy: Misty, on cię naprawdę lubi! Misty: Jej, i co z tego?! JoJo: JoJo też chciałaby takiego adoratora! Misty: Mogę ci go oddać, chcesz? JoJo: Nie wolę, Deniska! Hih! Denis: Ja? Co chcesz ode mnie!? JoJo: Twojego ciałka, gorylku! <3 Denis spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. Misty: Później sobie pofiltrujecie, zwycięstwo czeka! Przyspieszyli. U Tubylców 150px Ricardo przyspieszał drużynę, chociaż reszcie wcale się nie spieszyło. Darryl: Daj spokój, i tak wygramy. Ricardo: Nie, jeżeli będziecie się tak ociągać! Kimmy: Ale ja chcę coś zdemolować! :( Ricardo: O.. Mam plan.. Darryl: Nawet o tym nie myśl, chłopcze! Ricardo: Bo co? Kimmy, na górze będzie dużo rzeczy do zdemolowania! Kimmy zatrzymała się, a jej oczka zaświeciły się. Kimmy: Ojej, pędzę! Znacznie przyspieszyła i po chwili zniknęła z pola widzenia drużyny. Pearl: No nie, teraz musimy ją dogonić... Alfie: To przez ciebie, Darryl! Darryl: Co ty gadasz? Grrr! Ricardo: No szybko, nie możemy jej zgubić! Alfie: Właśnie, Ricuś ma rację! Pearl: Ricuś? Darryl: Ricuś? Ricardo: Ricuś? Zmieszana Alfie zaczerwieniła się. Alfie: Nie-nie ważne.. Przyspieszyli. U Rozbitków 150px Mimo iż mieli mapę i tak biegli na samym końcu. Austin: Świetnie, znowu przegramy! Johan: Ale mamy mapę! Austin: No i? David: Szybciej, nie chcę przegrać! Austin: Milcz, dzieciaczku! David: Milcz, lalusiu! Johan: Wow, ale pojazdy lecą. Austin: '''Wiesz, że mogę cię szybko wywalić? '''David: A kto na mnie zagłosuje? Austin: Ja, Johan i Junior? David: Johan? Johan: Ja? Austin: Tak, dostaniesz może ten głupi autograf! Johan: Jeeeej! ^^ David: Taa, wcale się ciebie nie boję! I poskarżę mamusi! Johan i Austin zaczęli się śmiać, a David zaczął płakać. Austin: 'Przestań się mazać, musimy wygrać. ''Przyspieszyli, a po chwili byli już przy wulkanie. Przy wulkanie Kiedy Rozbitkowie w końcu dotarli, Tubylcy i Owadożercy już ściągali na dół Ricardo i JoJo. Co ciekawe, linę Rozbitków trzymał Junior. '''Junior: Ziomy, dali! Nie możemy przegrać z bitches! Po chwili i Rozbitkowie ściągali na dół Junior'a, który zadowolony z siebie nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy w końcu pomoże drużynie. W środku wulkanu Kiedy Junior został już w końcu spuszczony na dół, JoJo i Ricardo rozpoczęli już poszukiwania. U Ricardo Ricardo oczywiście szybko zgubił JoJo i zaczął szukać skrzyni na własną rękę. Ricardo: Hmm.. Ciekawe czy ten wulkan działa... Coś zabulgotało. Ricardo lekko się przestraszył, ale wolał być czujny. Ricardo: Jednak ten program jest do bani.. Wszedł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, które po chwili zawaliło się setką kamieni. Ricardo: Świetnie... Ktoś: O nie, co to za brzydko ubrany facet? Ricardo spojrzał na osobę, która do niego mówiła. Okazało się, że była to Fatima. Ricardo: Fatima?! Fatima: O nie, ten facio zna moje imię! Już nigdzie nie można być anonimowy! Ricardo: Ale.. Ty przecież jesteś genialna! Fatima: No masz! W końcu ktoś mnie docenił! ^^ Ricardo: Ja zawsze cię doceniam! Zawsze! Fatima: Ojej, jaki ty jesteś miły! I wcale nie wyglądasz tak źle! Ricardo: Emm.. Muszę znaleźć skrzynię, ale chyba tu utknąłem. Pomożesz? Fatima: Jasne, kolego! Fatima zawsze pomaga swoim fanom! Ricardo: Ale ja... Fatima: Autografik dam ci poźniej, okej? :D Ricardo: Jasne, pewnie się przyda. Fatima: To idziemy, kompanie! I Ricardo powędrował za Fatimą. U JoJo Tymczasem JoJo niczym się nie przejmowała i nawet zapomniała już co miała zrobić. JoJo: Ale tu ładnie pachnie! Taak, dziwnie! Hihi! Zaczęła wspinać się po jakiejś ścianie, ale cały czas się z niej ześlizgała. JoJo: JoJo musi zdjąć buty! Zdjęła buty, które po chwili powąchała. Uśmiechnęła się i dalej zaczęła się wspinać. JoJo: Jej, od razu lepiej! Po chwili była już na górze. '' '''JoJo:' O, jaka ładna skrzynia! Już miała złapać skrzynię, kiedy po chwili ktoś ją zrzucił, a ona spadła. U Junior'a Okazało się, że sprawcą wypadku był właśnie Junior. Szybko złapał skrzynię, zeskoczył na nieprzytomną JoJo i pociągnął linię. '' '''Ricardo:' Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś. Za Junior'em stał teraz Ricardo. Junior odwrócił się, a Ricardo uderzył go w szczękę. Ogłuszony chłopak zrzucił skrzynię prosto na stopy Ricardo. Ten zawył, a wbiegnąca w nich JoJo złapała skrzynię. Nie zdążyła pociągnąć liny, bo Ricardo złapał ją za włosy, a ta upadła. Ricardo szybko złapał skrzynię, pociągnął linę i zaczął się wznosić. '' '''Fatima:' Brawo, Rico! Tak trzymać! Zniszczyć frajerów! Ricardo: 'Dzięki, kotku! :* Złapał Fatimę za rękę i razem byli teraz wciągani przez drużynę. ''Junior ocknął się i pomógł JoJo wstać. '''Junior: Za nimi! Szybko złapali liny i zaczęto ich wciągać. Przed wulkanem Tubylcy szybko wciągnęli Ricardo i Fatimę. Kiedy tylko zobaczyli skrzynię bardzo się ucieszyli. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem Darryl'a. Darryl: Ehh, musiałeś.. Nad Darryl'em pojawiła się żarówka, która się zaświeciła. Darryl: 'Ale fajnie, brawo Ricardo! ''Już chciał wepchnąć Ricardo do wulkanu, ale przed nim pojawiła się Kimmy, którą niechcący popchnął. Ta upadła tak niefortunnie, że pocałowała Ricardo. Ricardo tak zadużył się w pocałunku, że skrzynia wpadła do lawy, która zaczęła się podnosić. '''Darryl: '' Oj, to wcale nie miało być tak. Alfie i Pearl, które właśnie związywały liny spojrzały na całującą się parkę. '''Pearl: CO TO MA BYĆ?! Alfie: KIMMY! TY SUKO! Kimmy i Ricardo wstali i zmieszani, czerwienili się ze wstydu. Pearl: JAK MOGŁAŚ TO ZROBIĆ! Kimmy: Ale ja przecież.. Ja chciałam tylko... Ricardo: To nie jej wina... A zresztą o co ci właściwie chodzi? Pearl: O GÓWNO! Fatima: Ej! Nie mów tak do Rico! Pearl: Ty też się przymknij! Fatima: Mówisz do mnie? Jesteś bezczelna! Pearl: Tak! Mówię do ciebie, ty pusta Fat-Idiotko! Fatima: Wcale nie jestem idiotką Pear-Szmato! Zaczęły się szarpać za włosy. Pearl ciągnęła Fatimę, ale Fatima sprytnie unikała jej ciosów. Natomiast Fatima sprytnie zaatakowała Pearl i wyrwała jej pewną część włosów. Fatima: '''Ha! Wiedziałam! Sztuczne! Brawo! '''Pearl: Wcale nie są sztuczne, tylko mi wypadają! Fatima: Hello, jesteś na wizji! Haha! Pearl: Ja wcale nic nie mówiłam! Darryl: Pearl, ale... Alfie kopnęła Darryl'a i wykręciła mu rękę. Darryl: Aaa-aał! Dobra, już nic nie mówię! Puuuść! Alfie puściła Darryl'a. Pearl: Zapłacisz mi za to! Spojrzała na Fatimę. Pearl: Ty też! Fatima: Ale ja się nie boję. Na-na-na.. '''Pearl: '' Co to ma być? Puszczalska szmata. Ricardo: '' Ona mnie... lubi lubi? '''Kimmy: Ale ja przecież.. Pearl: Nie tłumacz się! I tak nic ci to nie da! JoJo: Ale o co właściwie chodzi? Misty: Cicho, Tubylcy się kłócą. JoJo: Jeeej, mogę dołączyć? Misty: Nie, siedź cicho. Kimmy: Ale ja chciałam tylko mu pogratulować! Pearl: Jasne, każdy pretekst dobry! Rozpłakała się i przytuliła do Darryl'a. Fatima: Ona umie tylko płakać? Darryl: Spokojnie... Oczywiście... Darryl spojrzał na zdenerwowanego Ricardo. Ricardo: A dajcie mi wszyscy spokój! Założył ręcę. Po chwili pojawił się Chris wraz z Kunegundą. Fatima: Rico, wyluzuj! Chris: No, no, no! Kłócicie się? Kunegunda: Super! Mogę dołączyć? Wszyscy: NIE! Fatima spojrzała na Kunegundę. Fatima: O boże, skąd ty się uchowałaś?! Kunegunda: Bo co? Fatima: Bo nic! Wyglądasz jak różowiutki pluszaczek mojej mamy! Hihi! Kunegunda: Wcale nie jestem żadnym pluszaczkiem! Fatima: No weź, tyle sadła to ja nigdy w życiu nie widziałam. Pearl: No co ty? Kunegunda rozpłakała się. Chris: Spokój! ... Dzisiaj zwyciężają Rozbitkowie! Misty: Co? Jak to! Chris: Jako pierwsi znaleźli skrzynię.. A na ceremonii zobaczymy się wraz z drużyną Tubylców! Pearl: Wspaniale! Chris: To wszystko! Możecie się rozejść. Wszyscy rozeszli się. Kunegunda przestała płakać. Kunegunda: No Chrisiak.. Imponujesz mi! To może... Chris: Nawet o tym nie myśl. Poszedł. Kunegunda: Nooo kurcze! Fatima: 'Chris! Miałeś mi zapłacić! Grrr! ''Pobiegła za nim. Kunegunda usiadła na ziemi, a lawa zaczęła spokojnie opadać. '''Kunegunda: Ja jej dam, różowiutkiego pluszaczka. Przed Ceremonią 150px Darryl siedział spokojnie przed swoim namiotem i czytał jakąś książkę. Kimmy i Ricardo gdzieś zniknęli, a Pearl i Alfie knuły coś w namiocie Pearl. Po chwili jednak z niego wyszły i podeszły do Darryl'a. Pearl: Daaarryl.... Darryl spojrzał na dziewczyny, uśmiechnął się i wrzucił książkę do swojego namiotu. Darryl: Taaak? Pearl: Chcemy.. Właściwie prosimy... Alfie: Chcemy, żebyś zagłosował tak jak my. Darryl: Czyli? Pearl: No na Kimmy, a na kogo? Darryl: Aaa.. Sądziłem, że jednak będziecie chciały wyeliminować Ricardo. Pearl: Skądże! Alfie: My go bardzo lubimy! Darryl: Nie wątpię... Pearl: No więc? Darryl: '''Co? '''Alfie: No zagłosujesz tak jak my? Darryl: Może.. Pearl: Grrr! To tak czy nie! Darryl: Dowiecie się na ceremonii. Nic nie obiecuję. Pearl: Mamy jednak nadzieję, że zagłosujesz mądrze. Pearl i Alfie znowu weszły do namiotu. Darryl: Och, ja zawsze głosuję mądrze... Zawsze. Tymczasem kilka metrów od obozowiska Tubylców, Ricardo przekonywał Kimmy do głosowania na Darryl'a. Ricardo: No co ci szkodzi zagłosować właśnie na niego! Kimmy: Bo to nie ma sensu? Ja zagłosuję na Darryl'a ty również, a dziewczyny na mnie! I co? Darryl zagłosuje na siebie, co? Ricardo: No może nie, ale... Ale na kogo ty chcesz głosować? Kimmy: Na ciebie! Ricardo: Na mnie? Aaa, czyli nie podobał ci się nas całus.. Kimmy: Jaki całus! Co ty mówisz!? Zrobiłam to przez przypadek! Ricardo: Nieee, nie musisz niczego przede mną ukrywać. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że dziewczyny zawsze mnie chcą. Kimmy: Tak, ale ja nie! Uderzyła go w twarz i poszła. Ricardo: Nie mam wyjścia... Cóż... Dostał młotkiem w głowę. '' '''Ricardo:' Grrr! Ceremonia Zawodnicy zdążyli już zagłosować, a teraz czekali na Chris'a. Jednak ten, długo się nie pojawiał. Darryl: No rusz dupę i się pojaw! Pearl: Właśnie, zapomniałam się uczesać! Alfie: Serio? Przecież czesałaś się dwie minuty wcześniej! Pearl: No i? Przez tą idiotkę musiałam założyć nową pół-perukę! Darryl: Serio nie rozumiesz, że jesteśmy na wizji? Alfie: Ehh... Podała jej szczotkę. Pearl: Jej, moja friend jest najlepsza! Przytul. Darryl: Bleee... Kimmy: Szybciej, chcę coś zdemolować! Pearl: Może swoją główkę, chociaż nie, tam nie ma już czego demolować. Kimmy: Zamknij się! Pearl: Waruj suczko, aport! Rzuciła szczotką. Kimmy: Grrr! Po chwili pojawiła się Kunegunda z czterema kokosami. Kunegunda: Witam, słodziaczki! Dzisiaj to ja poprowadzę ceremonię! Chociaż następną, następną i następną również to będę ja! Darryl: Świetnie. Kunegunda: No dobrze! Głosowaliście bardzo ciekawie, ale cóż.. Pian.. To znaczy kokosy wędrują do.... *Pearl! *Alfie! Rzuciła kokosami w dziewczyny. Pearl: Co tak mocno! Złamałam paznokieć! Kunegunda: Milcz, krówko ciągutko. Przedostatni kokos dla... ... ... ...Ricardo! Trzymaj, przystojniaczku! Rzuciła, a Ricardo złapał. Ricardo: Fiuu... Kunegunda: Nasi zagrożeni. Kimmy i Darryl.. Ostatni kokosek wędruje do... ... ... ... ... A masz, Darryl! Kimmy, przykro mi... Kimmy: Ehh, no cóż, fajnie było. '''Kimmy: '' Postanowiłam jednak zagłosować na Darryl'a. Co mi tam. Darryl: '' Taak, zagłosowałem na Kimmy. I co z tego? Teraz chcę tylko jeszcze bardziej zrazić Ricardo do tych dwóch naiwnych panienek! Hi! Lot Wstydu ''Kimmy siedziała już w balonie. Kunegunda: Noo.. Dzisiaj cię oszczędzę. Trzymaj się kochana! <3 Pearl: Pa, pa, suczko! Alfie: Właśnie! Kimmy: Baay, świruski! Leczcie swoje mózgi, albo to co z nich zostało! <3 Pearl: Grr! Darryl: Brawo, Kimmy! Pięknie je załatwiłaś! Pearl: Zamknij się! Darryl: A może tak dziękuję, co? Pearl: Grrr! Po chwili przybiegła tu Fatima. Fatima: Aaaa ja? O, jaki fajny balonik! Chociaż.. Mam ładniejsze na sobie! Kunegunda: A tak, dla ciebie mam specjalny balonik! Wrzuciła ją do innego balona, a kiedy ten się podnosił, spuściło się z niego powietrze, a balon zaczął latać po całym niebie, a po chwili zniknął. Kunegunda: Pięknie, prawda? A teraz... Oglądajcie kolejny głupiutki odcinek.. Przygody... Totalnej... PORAŻKI! Jak Ci się podobał odcineczek? :D Był super! <33 Był... Fajny. :3 Taki sobie. :] Beznadziejny. :< Cieszysz się z eliminacji Kimmy? Tak! Nie, ma powrócić! I TO SZYBKO! Jak Ci się podobała Fatima w roli cameo? Była super! <33 Była beznadziejna. :P A teraz? Którą drużynę najbardziej lubisz? :D Owadożerców! Tubylców! Rozbitków! Kto jest twoim faworytem? :D Alfie Austin Darryl David Denis Johan JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Todd A kto nie jest twoim faworytem? xD Alfie Austin Darryl David Denis Johan JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Todd Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki